


soft touch, rough skin

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Percy discovers a new scar on Vex’s back and it leads to a quiet moment between the two of them. Takes place during the year time-skip.Written for Fictober 2018 for the prompt “Can you feel this?”





	soft touch, rough skin

His hands are rough against her skin, but Vex’ahlia thinks that she likes it. 

She should, after all. They had been married for months now. It would be strange not to like the touch of your husband, but it’s more than that. It reveals the kind of person Percy is. How he works with his hands. The years he spent tinkering and building. Creating. There is a roughness to them that she’d never find with the kind of people her father would have wanted her to marry long ago. Percy is a nobleman, but the roughness shows the trouble he had gone through. The battles he has fought. 

Vex’ahlia’s skin is not the same. It is smooth under his fingers. She was told once that it was soft like down or a blanket. She thinks it’s the softest part of her. 

The part of her that he touches, just belong her left shoulder blade, is not soft. It is not smooth. It’s roughness competes with his own. It’s not the same, not gotten the same way, but she knows it troubles him. 

“Can you feel this?”

Vex’ahlia nods. She cannot see Percy’s face but she can imagine it in her mind. A frown or a worried look would be on his face. She hadn’t told him about the scar yet. It was discovered just minutes ago. Really, Vex’ahlia had forgotten all about it. She thinks that maybe she should have brought it up right away. 

He’s not mad as he turns her towards him so that he can see her face. Her dark hair slides over her shoulder, hiding it once more from view. Here, in their room, naked and close, there is a vulnerability to both of them. Sometimes when they are together it’s all heat and passion. It’s fun. It’s a rush. 

Sometimes it’s quiet and slow and she almost always falls apart during those times. To have someone touch her so gently, with such reverence in their gaze. To know how much he loves her, respects her, admires her. It takes her breath away. 

She can see him squinting at her in the dark and she reaches out to touch Percy’s face. “Don’t worry darling. It’s not anything serious. I misjudged how far it was from one branch to another and fell. The rock that hit me could have done worse damage if it was bigger or sharper. I was lucky.” Lucky. She had lost the buck she had been hunting. She had bled all over that rock. But she didn’t die. Didn’t suffer a worse injury. “I wasn’t able to use healing magic on it. Used it all up. I let it heal naturally.”

It had scarred her. Vex’ahlia wasn’t a stranger to scars. Even with magic, sometimes it was better to let wounds heal on their own or you weren’t always able to get to a cleric. It happened. Sometimes things just leave scars.

It is not the scar itself that troubles Percy, though. She knows that. It’s that she didn’t tell him and when he touched her, he had felt something that was different, not as it once was. If she had touched his back to discover a new scar she didn’t know about, she’d be worried as well. 

Vex didn’t want to worry Percy, but she also didn’t want him to think she is keeping things from him. She reaches out and cups his face, her fingers soft against his cheeks. Different from his own hands. They aren’t as rough as his, but there are signs of how hard she fought. Of the years of archery and learning how to survive in the wild. He looks at her, his face scrunched up and she laughs. Kisses him on the nose. It’s so dark and his glasses are on the table. Must be hard to see her. 

“I forgot about it. It’s just a tiny thing. I’m sorry darling.”

“Don’t apologize Vex. I’m not upset.”

He touches her hand, lacing his fingers though. There is a fond look to his face now. The moment had come and gone. He figured out what had happened. Vex didn’t think they’d get back to it now though. That moment had gone too. Instead, they pull each other close, whispering words to one another in the dark. 

Touching each other with varying degrees of roughness and soft.


End file.
